iPuckett
by cameddie
Summary: When Melanie comes to Seattle to visit her mother, sister and her boyfriend, she and Sam find a baby photo of them. But who is the third baby? Rated T for murder. Light Felanie shipping, but this is no ship-fic.
1. Melanie returns

**iPuckett**

**Rating: **T

**Fandom(s): **iCarly

**Shippings: **Felanie, Creddie-Friendship, Cam-Friendship, Pam/Marissa-Friendship

**Disclaimer: **iCarly isn't mine. It's Dan's.

**Summary: **When Melanie comes to Seattle to visit her mother, sister and her boyfriend, she and Sam find a baby photo of them. But who is the third baby?

**Additional notes: **This is no shippy fic as I told you earlier. I just liked this idea :D And whattaya know my first POV fic. This fic isn't based on iWanna be your Friend, but it does take place after that fic.

::

**Chapter 1: Melanie returns**

**CARLY POV**

"Spencer!" I yelled. "Spencer! We're running late!" I called after him.

"I know," Spencer said. "Just a sec, I'm just about to finish this sculpture,"

"You told me that half an hour ago;" I said irritated, "Your sculpture won't walk away,"

"Won't it?" Spencer said, peeping his head through the opening of the door. At a sudden a robot with the height of fifty centimeters walked into the living room. I had to admit that I was impressed by my brother, though I was already angry with him because he just wouldn't stop sculpting and give Freddie and me a lift to Sam's house.

"It's cool," I said, but although I meant it, it didn't come out that way. "Would you now give us a lift?"

"Kay," Spencer said, "just picking my coat. Go get Freddie,"

I smiled. I walked down the hallway and knocked the opposite door.

"Are we ready?" Freddie asked opening the door. He was absolutely pumped to see his girlfriend again. No, no, Sam's not Freddie's girlfriend. Although they were in good terms now, but they would never have a romantic relationship. At first, because it would be too weird to be hitting on the girl who made your life a hell for a very long time, and at second, because it would be infinitely weirder to hit on the sister of your girlfriend. Yep, that's right; Freddie's girlfriend is none other than Melanie. Melanie Puckett was Freddie's girlfriend and I knew how proud he was on that fact. At first it was a little weird for me to miss Freddie's admiration for her, but I was very glad for her best friend to finally find someone, who truly loved him back.

"Yes we are," I said with a smile. "Spencer!" she yelled.

"I'm here!" my brother yelled back and he appeared in the hallway just a second after that. "Sorry Freddo for being late,"

"No prob, Spence," Freddie replied friendly, we took the elevator to the ground, ignored the complaints of their beloved doorman, walked out of the Buzzwell Plaza and hopped in Spencer's small car.

"Ready guys?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Freddie and I called in unison. Spencer started the car and put on a fast type of music. Freddie and I moved our heads at the beat. Pam papapam, pam papapapapam. We had fun in the back seat. Fifteen minutes later we were at Sam's house. Sam and Pam were on the airport to pick up Melanie. Sam had given Spencer a key as a preparation for Melanie's little 'Welcome home'-party. Spencer opened the door and went in, followed by Freddie and me. Freddie and I sat on a worn-out sofa, while Spencer took a little less worn-out chair. Now we just had to wait for the Puckett's. Freddie had pulled out a deck of cards and I decided to play a game of War. After fifteen minutes we heard the doorknob turning. The door opened and it revealed Pam, Sam and Melanie.

"Melanie!" Freddie and I exclaimed and Melanie ran immediately to Freddie to give him a hug.

"Take it easy girl," Freddie chuckled. "You might want to greet the Shay's first,"

"Why?" Melanie asked with a smile still with her arms around his neck.

"Save the best for the last," Freddie said with a cocky voice. I couldn't help to roll my eyes with a smile. I admitted to myself that Freddie was kind of cute when he got all cocky.

"Good point," Melanie played along. She released Freddie from her grasp and walked to Spencer. "Hey Spencer," she said and she gave my brother a hug. She released him and turned to me.

"Carly!" she exclaimed and she wrapped me tightly in her petite arms. I embraced Melanie's neck with my arms.

"How are you doing, Melanie?" I asked.

"Fine," Melanie said. "I just missed my boyfriend… and you of course," she said with apologetic smile. I smiled back. I think I have yet to get used to it that someone called Freddie her boyfriend. I just don't really know why.

"Go get him, Melanie," I said when she released Melanie. I saw how Freddie was talking with Sam. They laughed together. Probably one of those food jokes of Sam's. I enjoy the fact that Freddie and Sam got much more along together. I remembered when Freddie bought MMA tickets for him and Sam. Sam wouldn't accept it at first, but after a touching scene the two became best of friends. Melanie put her arms around Freddie's waist, joining them in front of his bellybutton, and put her head on his strong back.

"Hi Freddie," she said. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too," Freddie said, "Can I turn around now?" he asked teasingly.

"Well, okay," Melanie teased back. She released him and let him turn around to face her.

"Oh," Freddie said. "That's how you look like," he smiled. I wondered if I saw him ever that happy and yeah, I think them make a cute couple. I looked at Pam and her face was a little ehhr, painful. Like she didn't like what she saw. What could possibly wrong with Freddie loving Melanie? Melanie looked a lot like Sam, but had a very gentle character, much like Freddie's. The two were enveloped in a hug and when they broke the hug to look at each other they gave each other a couple of quick kisses. They were so happy to see each other after such a long time.

"So," Freddie said. "How long will you stay here?"

"The entire summer," Melanie said happily. "Just to spend time with you,"

"Good," Freddie said. "I look forward to it,"

"Yeah," Melanie said. "Me too," she rested her head against his chest and he gently pressed her head against him, slowly playing his hands through her hair.

**Please read, review and speculate!**


	2. The third kid

**Chapter 2: The third kid**

**MELANIE POV**

The party was over. Sam talked to Carly and Spencer, while Freddie and I were saying good-bye like they will never see each other. Pretty pathetic, but that's what you get if you weren't able to see your love after eighty-five days, and yes I actually counted them. We made sure nobody saw us when we shared a romantic kiss. It was much longer than the short pecks at our _reunion_. We were actually making out.

"Freddie!" we heard Carly yell. He had to go, but I didn't want to let go that easily. I pressured the kiss even more, making Freddie moan a little by surprise. I closed my eyes, knowing that this kiss won't last much longer, so I savored each millisecond of the kiss.

"Okay Fredlumps," Sam said, when she caught Freddie and me, "time to stop your germs from getting into my sister and to go to your own lair" I knew that Freddie and Sam laid down their differences and became best friends lately, but that didn't mean that Sam was making Freddie's life much easier. She just knows when to stop now. Freddie groaned, but obeyed. He pecked me on the cheek and walked to Spencer's car. Spencer started the car and I kept waving until I was sure I couldn't see the car again. Then Sam and I decided to go inside.

"Melanie," my mother said. "You'll be sleeping in Sam's room," both me and my sister groaned.

"Oh well," I said. "Thanks for giving me a bed," I said under my breath making sure my mom didn't hear it. She loved me, but she is kind of uncaring. No one could ever deny that.

"Well actually-" Pam said, with an apologetic expression.

"I have to puff my airbed myself," I finished mom's sentence. I sighed and went upstairs to find the airbed. This was far too familiar. I opened Sam's room and looked around. What a mess! How could Sam live in this? "Sam!"

"What?" Sam asked when she ran into her room, "Who died?"

"Nobody," I said angrily.

"Bummer," Sam said and she turned around to leave her room again.

"Sam," I yelled her name again, "it's a mess!"

"Oh no," Sam said rolling her eyes, "the neat freak is home again. If you want it clean you have to take care of it yourself."

"Fine!" I yelled, "but don't whine when you can't find something back,"

"Okay" Sam was convinced "I'll help. I don't want you to throw away all meat under my bed,"

I was grossed out, but I tried not to show it. I knelt over the mess and started to put things on their places. Actually cleaning up wasn't that bad. It had been a long time ago since the last 'sister time'. Granted, we might not be the best of friends, but I wouldn't even think about hurting or hating her either. Sometimes we have a lot of fun together, like now. We talked a lot and I was already used on Sam's weird habits and maybe Sam might to get used to mine.

"Sam," I said, "I'm going to get the airbed,"

"Kaykay," Sam said and she plopped in her bed. I chuckled and climbed the ladder leading to the attic and looked around. For an attic it wasn't that large. It was probably ten by ten meters. I found myself in the middle of the floor. There were boxes and cases and loose objects everywhere. Where was I supposed to look for the airbed? I decided to take the direction with the most boxes. I opened one and found that there were a huge amount of books in it, which was odd, because neither Sam nor our mother were really into books. I shrugged and closed the box. I took the next box and found even more books. I found another three big boxes with books, until I found something else. There was a lockless chest in the corner of the attic. I walked to it and opened it. It was filled with albums. Photo albums. I took one of the albums out of it and saw some marriage picture of my mother with a man. They looked happy and mom looked so smart and not like she looked like in the present. I wished she had that mom on the picture. Then I put the album aside and found several pictures of my mom being happy with her husband. I wondered what happened to that man and even more if he was my father. There was another picture of the same man in a military uniform. So the man was a military. Maybe he knew Captain Shay. I wondered if there were photos from Sam and me anywhere, so I put the map on the one I took out of the chest earlier and took the one with the inscription _December 1993 – August 1994_. I couldn't believe that there were even dates in the photo albums. I looked up April 17, 1994. There were a couple of baby photos. I felt a smile on my face as I wondered which one was who. She was surprised however that there were three photos. I turned the page and was surprised by the view. "Hey that's weird," I told myself. On this page was only one photo with **three **babies on it. There were also two women smiling into the camera. One of them was Melanie's mother. Her laugh was faint though. She looked troubled. The other woman didn't seem familiar. She had her hair dyed Bordeaux red. Suddenly I heard steps coming from the ladder.

"Melanie!" it was Sam. She appeared at the point where the ladder was. "What take you so long?" she was clearly annoyed.

"I couldn't find my airbed," I said truthfully, "but there is something else I want to show you," she signed from Sam to her own direction and Sam approached her. I lifted the photo album at the page of the three infants. Sam bent over.

"Is that our baby picture?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I guess," I said.

"Then who is the third kid?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea," I answered.

"Can you turn the page?" Sam asked. I did that a couple of times and they saw another couple of photos, some with one, some with two and some with three babies. Suddenly we came at a birth announcement. It was torn.

_To Samuel and Pamela Puckett are born: _

_Melanie Madoline Puckett _

_Evette Samantha Puckett_

Then there was a tear. Both Sam and me were baffled. At a certain moment Sam said: "The airbed is over there,"

**You guys have any idea who the third kid is?**


	3. Pam keeps silent

**Note of the author: I quit with first person POV's. It's just not my thing. Sorry. It will be third person from now on. Also I think what was unclear in the last chapter. The '&' signs were missing in the birth announcement. I hope it's a little clearer now.**

**Chapter 3: Pam keeps silent**

Melanie lied in her airbed. She kept turning and turning. At first the airbed was quite comfortable, but the thought of that birth announcement kept on haunting in her head. And don't forget the photo. Who was that third baby? She will get an answer soon. She wondered how Sam was dealing with it.

"Sam," she asked. "Are you awake?" Melanie heard a growl. "Sam?" she asked again. This time she heard absolutely nothing, but Sam's snoring. Melanie sighed and tried to find rest on her left side. She had to ask Pam about it. Why is she keeping secrets from her anyway? Doesn't Melanie have the right to know everything about her family? More and more she became angrier at Pam, while she came up with thought about what that tear could mean. What's with the second '&' sign after Sam's name. Melanie pulled the blanket over her head, closed her eyes and slowly drifted asleep.

Melanie woke up in a very bright room. The summer sun shone through the window. She looked at the digital clock on the other side of the room, close to Sam's head cushion, but due to the sun she couldn't read what it said. She could tell though, that it must be late since Sam's bed is empty. Melanie turned around and rested a little before she sat up and left her bed. She walked to Sam's clock and saw that it was already eleven thirty. Melanie quickly took a shower, put some clean clothes on and went downstairs for a late breakfast or an early lunch. It always confused her. She saw that Pam and Sam were already downstairs watching TV. There was merely silence. The tension was sensible. Melanie made herself a bowl of cereal and started to eat it at the dinner table with a view to the TV. They were watching _Celebrities under water._ And wow, Doc Shaw was able to keep his breath for a surprisingly long time. Melanie wondered about how to start the conversation with her mother. She had to confront her. After Melanie emptied her bowl cereal she ran upstairs to the attic. She quickly pulled the torn birth announcement out of the map. Then she returned to downstairs to see that Pam and Sam were still there.

"Hey," Melanie said, trying to get Pam's, and Sam's, attentions. It failed however. Melanie walked over to the couch, grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey!" Pam and Sam yelled in unison.

"Mom," Melanie said. "We need to talk. Sam, you better join us too," Sam wasn't really of the obedient type, but this time she just listened to her sister. When she showed what she had in her hand, Melanie saw Sam's expression of understanding (Yeah, she had one). Pam's face, however went as white as snow.

"How do you get to this?" Pam said.

"I accidentally found it," Melanie said, but there wasn't even a trace of regret in her voice. "I want answers mom," she stated.

"Well," Pam said with a clear voice. "I also want things to happen, but hey, they don't happen!" She grabbed the birth announcement from Melanie and put it in her back pocket.

"Hey," Sam interrupted, "I want to know the story of that tear too. I want to know what's behind that and-sign."

"None of your business!" Pam barked out.

"None of our business?" Sam asked with an unbelieving face. "We might have a brother or a sister and that's none of our business?" her voice pitched at certain moments as she didn't have any control over her voice.

"We have the right to know whatever there is to know," Melanie added.

"Well, there is nothing to know!" Pam yelled at her daughters. "My lord, when I first knew you went to visit us, I didn't know you would become so much pain to my butt!"

"Why am I a pain to your butt, if all I want to know is my family?" Melanie added harshly.

"It's not good for you," Pam said. She didn't yell anymore, "believe me, you don't want to know it,"

"Can't I decide I want to know it or not?" Melanie gave back still with a loud voice. "I am seventeen, for crying out loud. My family is my identity, but probably I don't have one," she walked to the door, but looked back at Sam and Pam, but she didn't notice the hurt expression in Sam's face. "I'm going to Freddie," Sam recovered her expression and followed her sister. "I'm going to Carly,"

The twins went through the door as they walked towards the Bushwell Plaza. It was a silent walk, until Sam broke the silence.

"What don't you have?" she asked. "A family or identity,"

"Neither," Melanie replied.

"Oh," Sam said and Melanie still couldn't see that Sam was filled with hurt at the moment. "You know I'm your family too, right. I know that I'm not always that much of a sister to you-"

"I'm sorry, Sam," Melanie interrupted. "I should've kept you outta this. I know you want the same as me. It's just-"

"You miss a family?" Sam asked. Melanie nodded. "Hey, like I don't miss a family. I don't have a father either and yeah, I sometimes doubt how much of a mother Pam is."

"I feel gross," Melanie said.

"You just showered," Sam said sheepishly.

"I mean," Melanie explained. "Pam probably means it so well. I wonder why she is so, like you, no offense"

"None taken. She is my mother. That's because." Sam said with a grin that marked her self-deprecating.

"Yeah, that must be it," Melanie smiled and patted Sam on the back. "Believe it or not, but you're a great sister."

"I believe you," Sam said with a smirk and Melanie chuckled. Finally she was a little happy today.


	4. Marissa's phone call

**Chapter 4: Marissa's phone call**

It was 12 o'clock and Freddie was already clothed. He was playing with his tech stuff, waiting for Melanie to come over after about half an hour from now. It wasn't long before Freddie's stomach began making noises.

"Time for lunch," Freddie said to himself. He walked downstairs, but he stopped when he heard his mother on the phone.

"Yes Pamela," she said through the phone. Who is Pamela? "I understand… But they need to know some day… You can't keep it a secret to them forever… Listen, I'm not going to lie to him… I think it's best for them that they know about it, even though it might be difficult at first, but I think things get really difficult when they get told later…"

Freddie decided to enter the living room. Marissa noticed him. "Pamela, he's here… I'm not sure, but I'm not-… Thank you, bye,"

"What's that all about?" Freddie asked.

"Well, I told Pamela I'm not going to lie to you," Marissa said. "Melanie's coming here?"

"Yes she should be here in twenty five minutes," Freddie said. Marissa dropped her eyes a moment.

"Can you call her to meet her at Carly's?" Marissa asked. "This might take longer than twenty five minutes. You can explain it to her later,"

Freddie obeyed. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Melanie's number, he knew by head right now. "Hey Melanie," he said. "You're coming to my place?"

"Yeah, that's the plan," he heard Melanie through the phone.

"Eehhr.. I guess we have to change plans," Freddie said with a disappointed face. "I'll meet you at Carly's. My mom has a sudden urge to talk to me,"

"Aw… Is wittle Fweddie get the talk at last," Melanie teased.

"No, wittle Fweddie alweady got the talk two years ago," Freddie played along. "I don't know what's all about, but I'll tell you, I promise,"

"Okay," Freddie heard the disappointment in Melanie's voice.

"See ya," Freddie said then he hung up. "So, where was the phone call all about?" he directed himself to Marissa.

"Well," Marissa said and she went to a cabinet where she put her personal stuff. Freddie never had an urge to look in it. She grabbed a beige card out of a drawer and showed it to Freddie. It was a birth announcement. Freddie opened and read it.

_To Samuel and Pamela Puckett are born:_

_Melanie Madoline Puckett _

_Evette Samantha Puckett_

_Fredward Karl Puckett_

_They are born at April 17, 1994 at 2:35 p.m._

_Mother and kids are resting from 12 to 3 o'clock._

Freddie was silent.

"Freddie?" Marissa asked waiting for any response.

"I'm a Puckett?" was all Freddie could ask.

"Yes," Marissa said. "Melanie, Sam and you are dizygotic triplets. Listen, I have to tell you something else, before I can tell you the entire story. You need to know that Pamela is my sister," Freddie's eyes grew even wider.

"The Pamela you're speaking of…" Freddie said. "… You mean Pam? Sam and Melanie's mother?"

"Yeah and yours too," Marissa said. "She married a man named Samuel Fredrick Benson. I never liked him, but I supported it, because I thought he would make Pamela happy. I was wrong. Samuel treated Pamela horrible. He hit her. He insulted her. He abused her. Pamela was a really sweet person before she knew him, but he poisoned her. Well, mentally I mean. He made Pamela to a sour, careless and a insulting woman. She wasn't able to appreciate anything for a long time. He forced Pamela to call all their kids to him. Sam and Melanie are called to his first name and you to his second name. Six months after Melanie, Sam and you were born, Samuel left Pamela. He simply couldn't stand the crying of you two. Pamela got even more depressed and it was just impossible to take care of all three of you. So Bernice and I each adopted one child. Bernice adopted Melanie and I adopted you and Sam would stay with Pamela. Originally Sam was a really sweet child, but just like Samuel poisoned Pamela, Pamela poisoned Sam as well, unconsciously of course. Melanie and you were lucky enough to grow up in an environment where everybody around you loved you, but since Samuel Pamela wasn't really able to love Sam,"

"But what happened to Melanie?" Freddie asked. "Why is she at boarding school?"

"Aunt Bernice died in a car accident, when Melanie was seven," Marissa explained. "Bernice's boyfriend wasn't able to take care of Melanie, so we decided to send her to boarding school."

"Wow," Freddie said while gazing straight forward. 

"What is it dear?" Marissa said careful.

"It's just… in the last couple of minutes I got two twin sister, and I learned that one is my best friend which I already treat like a sister and the other is none other than my girlfriend. I guess I have to break up with her,"

"I'm sorry, Freddie," Marissa said regretful.

"I just can't believe it," Freddie said. "It's so… weird,"

"I understa-. I try to understand," Marissa rephrased her last sentence. "I probably can't fully understand what's going through you now,"

"I guess I'm going to Carly's," Freddie said. "Sam and Melanie have the right to know it too,"

"You're a great son, Freddie," Marissa said. "And I'm sure you make a great brother,"

"Thanks, but should I call you Aunt Marissa now?" Freddie asked.

"Just call me what you want," Freddie dropped his face. This would be difficult. Who should he call 'mom' from now on. Freddie walked to the door and opened it to walk into the hallway. Then he entered Carly's apartment without knocking. He still had the birth announcement in his hand.

"Hey," Freddie said. He saw that Carly, Sam and Melanie were here.

The three girls greeted Freddie. Sam with a punch, Carly with a "Hey Freddie," and Melanie with a kiss on Freddie's cheek, which made him growl inside.

"Girls," Freddie started, "can I talk to you seriously, I have to tell you guys something, especially Sam and Melanie, but I think Carly should know it as well."

"Sure," Sam said.

"What is it?" Melanie asked.

"Well, I just discovered my true identity," he reached the birth announcement. Melanie's and Sam's eyes grew large by the sight of the front of the card. "My name is Fredward Karl Puckett, son to Samuel Fredrick Puckett and Pamela Eunice Puckett-Benson. Triplet brother to Melanie Madoline Puckett and Evette Sam Puckett," he noticed that the girls' attention was drawn to him now. He cleared his voice and sat on the table at the opposite side of Carly, Sam and Melanie. He looked Sam and Melanie in the eyes. "Sam, Melanie, I'm your brother,"

**So the secret is revealed now. I liked the Marissa/Freddie conversation although Marissa might be a little OOC. So what do you think of the fact that Freddie is Sam's and Melanie's triplet brother?**


	5. Bro and Sis

**Chapter 5: Bro and Sis**

Carly and Melanie looked baffled. Well, especially Melanie. Understandable, it isn't everyday your boyfriend claims to be your brother. Sam though wasn't really surprised. Well, she **was **surprised, just not shocked or something. Sam looked at her sister and saw that she was crying. Freddie must have noticed it too.

"Melanie," he said, "Are you crying?"

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"Melanie-" Sam tried, but Melanie interrupted me.

"Shut up!"

"Melanie, what's wrong?" Carly tried.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Melanie yelled and she stood up to run upstairs. Freddie, Sam and Carly looked at each other with a shocked face. Well this surprised Sam.

"I'll go," Freddie said.

"No," Carly said. "You should talk with Sam. No offense, but I don't think Melanie wants to see you right now. I think she is heartbroken,"

"You're right," Freddie said. "You're a great friend, Carly," he traced her shoulder with his arm, before pulling her in a tight hug. "Thanks," they broke apart.

"No worries," Carly said with a smile, while friendly rubbing her best friends shoulder. She left the two to search for Melanie and to leave Sam and Freddie alone. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Freddie was the one who broke it.

"So," he said. "Are you surprised?" Sam stood up from the couch. She walked around it and sat at the back of the couch to face her brother.

"Surprised, yeah, of course," Sam said. "I mean I instantly got a new brother,"

"Yeah, but…" Freddie started, but trailed of a little before continuing his sentence. "Carly looked even more surprised and shocked than you do,"

"Well, I wasn't really shocked," Sam said and she saw how Freddie's eyes widened.

"Why not?" Freddie asked.

"I think I always knew or something," Sam said. "I mean, you were always my brother. Well not biological-"

"I know what you mean," Freddie said. "We used to bicker, we kinda hated each other, but when times went really bad for the one-"

"-the other would help out," Sam said. "That's what siblings do. Siblings do fight, but they don't hate each other."

"They love each other," Freddie said. "Well usually, I mean, I know a few examples of siblings who do hate each other, but those are often exceptions to prove the law," Freddie was silent for a little while, so was Sam. Sam saw a question popping in Freddie's mind. Man, the sibling telepathy was already working. "Do you love Melanie?"

"Yes," Sam said, "Yes of course. She's my sister. I can't imagine life without her,"

"I love her too," Freddie said truthfully, "I'm looking against it to break up with her. She'll truly hate me, like those exceptions"

"Freddie," Sam said. Freddie looked surprised by Sam's sudden care in her voice. "She won't hate you, okay? She loves you, sure you will break her heart, but she knows she breaks yours as well,"

"Thanks," Freddie said. Sam smiled. "So why do you love your sister?" he repeated a question, obviously hoping for another answer.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well, I never had siblings," Freddie said.

"You're wrong," Sam said. "You had a sister all along,"

"I didn't-" Freddie said, but he got interrupted by Sam.

"You didn't know I'm your biological sister, but you did treat me like one," Sam said. "You protected me, I protected you, I would never anyone else hurt you because that's my job. I'm your sister for a very long time."

"You're right," Freddie smiled.

"So, back to your question, why I love Melanie," Sam said and she sat back to and glared with an interrogating look to Freddie, "so why do you love me?"

"I love you?" Freddie asked confused.

"You always did," Sam said. "I always insulted you. If you didn't love me, I already had a garden on my belly," They both chuckled.

"Well," Freddie said. "Because…" Freddie stammered. "I… I don't… I… I have no idea,"

"Exactly," Sam said. "I don't know why, but I love you too. It's just because certain people have a special spot in your heart. And in my case, you must know, even when I insult or abuse you, you have one special spot in mine."

"You have one in mine too," Freddie said honestly, "and so do Melanie, Carly, Spencer, mom, the other mom, uggh… I'm so confused."

"About what?" Sam asked.

"About whom I should call mom now," Freddie said.

"That'll take some time," Sam said.

"You know, my adoption mom was right," Freddie said. "You are a sweet girl."

"Don't tell too many people about that okay?" Sam asked. "I do have a reputation to hold," Freddie smirked.

"Sure," Freddie said. "So, you're okay I'm your brother?"

"I can't wish for a better brother," Sam said with a smile.

"I can't wish for a better sister either," Freddie said. "Although, I might consider Melanie,"

"Hey!" Sam yelled playfully while softly punching his arm. She held back, something she didn't do often.

"Now, that I'm your brother you should get used to it that I tease you once in a while you know?" he smirked.

"You'd better. You are a little boring when you do nothing back" Sam smiled. Suddenly she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She scooted over to her brother to wrap her arms around his body. "Thanks for being my brother,"

"Thanks for being my sister, then," he stroke his hands through her blonde curly hair. They held each other in a warm embrace. "I love you, sis,"

"Love you too, bro,"

**Sorry, if this is dragged a little too long, but I liked some Seddie interaction at this spot of the story, things will grow ugly soon, so I think the two needed some bonding here, before something bad happens. And no, I'm not a Seddier, I'm still a huge fan of Creddie, Felanie, Crediam, but I do like heartwarming Seddie-scenes. I hope you guys liked it.** **There might be implied Creddie in the next chapter, though.**


	6. From pieces to peace

**Chapter 6: From pieces to peace**

Sam and Freddie were clutched against each other. Carly never experienced such a heartwarming scene between the two. Whatever they said to each other, what they were **doing **said so much more. A brother and a sister so close to each other, grabbing comfort out of each other. Both cried, but they seemed to be happy. Freddie was the first who saw Carly. He pulled back with a smile. He looked at his sister. She smiled as well. Then they both looked at their mutual best friend. Carly descended the stairs and pulled Sam into a hug. One obviously shorter than that Sam shared with Freddie. Carly pulled back and gave Freddie a hug. She couldn't resist giving him a peck on the cheek. Carly and Freddie often did that when the other needed some comfort. They both knew that nothing romantic was meant with it. It's just to seal the special friendship Carly and Freddie shared.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked while positioning her chin on Freddie's left shoulder and pressing his body against hers. Freddie did the same.

"I'm fine," Freddie said with a hoarse voice. Carly felt a tear roll between their cheeks and she wasn't sure it was either hers or his. "Thanks," he waited a moment and pulled back, but still held her shoulders. "How is Melanie?"

"Still shocked," Carly said with an apologetic voice. "But she's ready to talk to you. In my room."

"Thank you," Freddie said again, "just because for who you are," Freddie released Carly, by sliding his hands down her arms, before retreating his hands.

"Be good" Carly said, while Sam gave him a thumb up. Freddie smiled and turned his face to the stairs to climb it. It was a fifteen steps stairs, but according to Freddie it was the longest staircase ever. He pulled himself over the staircase and entered Carly's room. He saw Melanie on Carly's bed with her head in her hands.

"Melanie?" Freddie asked nervously. Melanie looked up and with a loud cry she threw herself around Freddie and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, the she laid her head on her shoulder to sob her last tears out of her eyes. Freddie squeezed Melanie even tighter and a new load of tears were released and he felt like he was crying the flood. Freddie felt Melanie's nails through his shirt, but they never stung. "I'm so sorry, Melanie,"

"Why?" Melanie cried, "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know," Freddie said in Melanie's – now wet – shirt. They tried to stop their tears to start a conversation. They succeed partially. Freddie led Melanie to Carly's bed and sat next to her. "You know why I'm here," Melanie nodded. "Listen, I also think this sucks, I mean I love the idea of you being my sister, but breaking up with you sucks, especially because I don't want to."

"I don't want to either, Freddie," Melanie said. She took a deep breath, "I really sucks, but I'm glad I'm not alone. I love you Freddie. I loved you as my boyfriend and I love you as my brother. And soon you'll get a girlfriend, you'll get beautiful kids and I'm the proud Auntie Melanie,"

Freddie laughed at the sudden humor of his twin sister. She never was much of a joker, but that didn't mean she hadn't any sense of humor. He smiled until something about Melanie's sentence crossed her mind.

"How do you know I'm getting a girlfriend soon?" Freddie asked.

"Carly and I talked," Melanie said. "I cried out with her and I told her I was afraid for you. Afraid that you might never find a girlfriend who loves you as much as I did."

"What did Carly say?" Freddie asked.

"I'm not telling you," Melanie smiled, "all I say is that when Sam, you and me processed this, you shouldn't hesitate to ask the love of your life and maybe one day she'll say yes."

"You mean Carly?" Freddie forgot about his crush on her, mostly due to his relationship. Is he still in love with Carly, after all those time? It wasn't the moment to jump into conclusions. Let's just finish this whole family matter first and then… we'll see.

"She said I was lucky to have a brother like you," Melanie said. "And she was right. You know, I start to wonder if I ever find my true love as I most likely compare all those guys to you,"

"Naah, you won't," Freddie teased. "They're not good enough for you," There was a long silence. Melanie broke it after a couple of minutes.

"You know," Melanie said. "I wasn't really prepared for this, and neither are you. I know it is kinda inappropriate to ask, but I wish I could kiss you once more. Just to mark this moment. To, you know, end an old chapter and start a new one,"

Freddie was silent. He didn't know what to think. Kissing his sister? He suddenly wondered if Carly and Spencer ever kissed before, but as soon it popped up in his head, he kicked out the thought. Well, it was inappropriate, but he still loved her and even when it is for once, he wanted experience one more boyfriend-girlfriend moment with her, before starting a brother-sister relationship forever. He looked at his sister and leaned in. Melanie did the same. Freddie grabbed Melanie's waist and Melanie wrapped her arms around Freddie, before their lips touched. They savored the moment. They didn't deepen it. This kiss was already weird enough. They pulled back. They smiled a broken smile. They were both conflicted and they knew it.

"So," Freddie started.

"So," Melanie repeated with a smile and she waited a moment before saying something again. "I'm grateful you are my brother," Freddie smiled and put her hand at Melanie's right shoulder to push his sister against him.

"I'm grateful too, Melanie," Freddie said. He stood up and reached his hand, so Melanie could pull him up.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Melanie asked.

"I want to know what my mom has to say," Freddie said seriously. "I mean our mother of course. I don't know if I ever accept her as my mother, Melanie, but I need to find out soon. I really want a mother whether it's Pam or Marissa, I need a mom. And maybe I'm going to search for my, our father too." Melanie looked down. What's wrong with her? Does she want Freddie to meet his and her father? "We need to get to Carly and Sam," Freddie said. Melanie nodded.

"I'm hungry," Melanie said with a smile. Freddie and Melanie walked out of the room.


	7. Pam's revelations

**Chapter 7: Pam's revelations**

Pam sat lonely in her living room. She wondered if Marissa has told Freddie already about his triplet sisters. She hoped the girls would handle it well. Pam hated herself when she thought about how bad she treated Sam. Why couldn't she be the caring mother Sam obviously needed? Why couldn't she be as caring as Marissa? She didn't know if she was either happy or sad that Melanie found the torn birth announcement. She could be happy because her daughters finally get to know the truth, but she was also sad that Melanie and Sam and possibly Freddie would see her as a merciless liar, which she was to herself as well. Suddenly the doorbell chimed. Pam walked to the door and opened it. Sam, Melanie and Freddie were standing on the pavement at the front of the Puckett's door.

"Hey," Pam said. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't play dumb, mom!" Sam yelled. "Why did you keep silent about our brother?" she said angry. Pam fought her tears back in her eye casts.

"Yeah!" Melanie yelled. "Why did you lie to us? Why did you ignore our right to know our family?"

"Guys," Freddie said calmly, "be calm, okay? Pam, we just want to know the truth from your mouth," Pam smiled as she noticed when she noticed how patience he was. It remembered her of her promising past, when she was like that too. Now she was just sour and uncaring. Though, she noticed something in his sentence she liked to clarify.

"Pam?" Pam asked. "You call me Pam, not mom?" she saw how Melanie's and Sam's face were filled with anger and embarrassment to their mother, but she kind of relieved when Freddie said something, before his sisters could.

"I'm sorry, Pam," Freddie said. "I just can't call you mom right now. It's all to sudden,"

"I understand," Pam said and she sat at the couch. Freddie sat next to her, next to him sat Sam and Melanie chose the fauteuil. "I owe you three so much,"

"Yes, you do," Freddie said in all honesty. He decided to take the word before Sam and Melanie could. The worry about his sisters and his biological mother was written all over his face.

"I was afraid," Pam said. "When you were six months old, your father and I divorced. He didn't want to take the responsibility over the three of you."

"My mother told me," Freddie said. "But why didn't you tell Sam or Melanie before?"

"I was afraid," Pam said. "I was so scared. I was terrified. After Samuel found out that I gave away Melanie and Freddie, he called me night after night to claim Freddie. He intimidated me to give me your location, but I didn't. I asked Marissa to protect you extra carefully. Nothing could happen to you. I wouldn't allow it."

"So that's why Marissa treated you so weird," Sam said.

"Probably," Pam said. "I was so broken about this whole thing. I couldn't even take care of Sam properly. I'm sorry Sam. I haven't been a really good mother to you. Not as much as I wanted to. You must know that I really love you, even when I don't show it really well."

"I forgive you mom," Sam said with a smile and a tear.

"But who tore the birth announcement?" Melanie asked.

"Samuel did," Pam said. "He tore out Freddie's name like it was his way to claim you." Then there was a sudden silence. This situation was almost the definition of silence. If a kid would ask to her teacher: "Miss, what is awkward?", the teacher would say. "You see that mother with her three kids. Well, that is awkward,"

"Mom," Melanie said quietly, "I'm sorry I yelled. I had no idea,"

"Me neither mom," Sam added to her sister. "I'm sorry too,"

"You had no idea indeed," Pam said as she stood up. "I'll forgive you. Will you forgive me too for being a poor mother?"

"Yes, I do," Sam said. "I'll forgive you," she clasped herself around her mother.

"Me too," Melanie said. She hugged her mother fiercely. Then Pam looked at Freddie. He smirked shyly.

"Freddie," Pam said. "Do you forgive me? For making Marissa adopt you? For hiding the truth to you?"

"I'll forgive you," Freddie said and paused, "mom," he smiled and gave his mother a hug.

"Do you agree me as your mother?" Pam asked.

"As my biological one," Freddie said. "I don't know where I'm going to live right now. I asked Spencer if I can stay there for a while to think things through. You'll hear soon enough what I decide. But believe me, you're not out of question,"

"Good," Pam said. "Just promise me that you won't try to find your father,"

"I promise, mom," Freddie said. "I promise,"

**Well, that was a difficult chapter to write. Read and review!**


	8. Blood Pizza

**Okay, the previous part was kinda boring to me, but sometimes you have to write a scene you don't like to make it all sense right? We've got clearance about what happened in the past, now let's get something to happen NOW!**

After the talk Pam got a phone call.

"Hello?" Pam asked. "Hey Samuel," she replied softly. "Yes, he knows,"

**Chapter 8: Blood Pizza**

Melanie, Sam and Freddie were at the pizzeria. Sam already finished her pizza, while Freddie and Melanie were halfway. Problem was that they were already stuffed.

"Can I have your pizza?" Sam asked to her siblings.

"Sure," Freddie and Melanie said in unison, slightly surprised about how their sister could actually eat another pizza after her gigantic previous one. Sam started to chew on Melanie's pizza. Freddie and Melanie sat back in their not-so-comfy chairs to let the pizza drop into their stomachs. It was a matter of time before Melanie's pizza was totally vanished from the plate, so Sam started with Freddie's. After Sam ate a quarter piece of Freddie's pizza, Freddie's phone started to buzz. It was a phone call.

"Hello?" he said.

"Freddie!" Carly yelled so hard that Sam and Melanie could easily hear Carly calling their brother's name. "You have to get home! Something terrible has happened!"

"Carly?" Freddie asked. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you," Carly said. "Just come! Hurry! Melanie and Sam too!" then she broke the line and Freddie returned his phone in his pocket and looked at Melanie and Sam.

"We've gotta get home!" Freddie said. He jumped of his chair and ran to the exit. Melanie followed him on the food. Sam was about to take another bite of her pizza, but she got pulled away from the pizza by Melanie. Expecting Sam would forget to pay, Melanie took her wallet and pushed twenty dollar under the plates. Sam and Melanie went through the door as they try to keep up with their brother. It was already dark and Freddie was walking about twenty meters ahead. Melanie felt that running after a pizza wasn't a good idea, but Carly seemed to be really in panic. And that's certainly not for no reason. Melanie and Sam continued following Freddie around the corners and both of them almost spun out at the corners. Sam was able to grab a lamppost to prevent that and Melanie just bumped against a standing taxi. When they were near home Freddie suddenly stopped and wandered at a significant slower pace. Melanie looked up and saw why. Their house was surrounded by police tape. A lot of men and women in police uniform were standing inside and outside the marked surrounding. On the far side of the tape they saw a long figure accompanied by a noticeable smaller and more feminine person. Spencer and Carly, no doubt. Freddie, Melanie and Sam ran to Carly and Spencer to meet them.

"Freddie! Sam! Melanie!" Carly yelled as she ran to Freddie to give him a tight hug, "Oh, my gosh!" Melanie saw Spencer hugging Sam.

"Carly," Melanie said. "What happened,"

"There was a shooting," Carly said. "Your mom was involved. She is badly injured, but she lives. The perpetrator however," she pointed to the body between the police tape. It was a body of a man probably of the size of Spencer. He was thin and wore a tuxedo. He was lying in a pool of blood, streaming from a hole on his neck. "He committed suicide."

"Where's mom?" Freddie asked.

"She's getting help from some brothers and sisters from the hospital," Carly explained.

"And who's that?" Sam asked, pointing to the body. "Or who was that?"

"I don't know," Spencer decided he should something.

"Sir," Freddie said to one of the cops. "I'm the son of Pamela Puckett. Can I know who that man is?"

"Yes you can," the cop said. "His name is Samuel Puckett." At the mention of that name the siblings froze. It was their father. Another cop came to them.

"Sir," the second cop said. "Ms. Puckett requested to see her children."

"Your mother wants to see you," the first cop said to the siblings.

"Can Carly come too?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie," Carly said. "As much I like to go with you, Sam, Melanie and you should do this. Be strong, Freddie," she watched at the other two Pucketts. "All of you,"

"Thanks Carly," the three said in unison. They let the cop lead their way to their mother. It didn't take long before they saw their mother on a stretcher. She looked very bad. The pain was readable from her face.

"Sam…" she said weakly. "Melanie… Freddie…" the siblings quickly collected next to the stretcher. "Children, I'm sorry. He discovered you know. I'm going to leave you,"

"Mom, you won't go," Freddie said. "The doctors can keep you alive, mom. They can save you. Mom, don't die," he cried.

"I know the doctors can, sweetie" Pam said to him. "But I lost the will to live any longer. My whole life has been a disaster after I married that son of a bitch,"

"But he's dead," Melanie said.

"Yeah, you can be lucky again," Sam added.

"Oh believe me," Pam said weakly, but the siblings recognized a smile. "I am,"

"Then why'd you go!" Freddie said. "You're my mom. I just know you and you're already leaving. That's just selfish."

"I know, Freddie," Pam said. "I'm sorry. I didn't choose to stop living, but I didn't choose to continue it either. You must know the moments that you saw me as your mother were the most beautiful moments of my life. Now I won't bother you anymore, with my wicked antics. Believe me, you're better off without me," she took Freddie's hand and lay it on her stomach than she grabbed Melanie's and laid on Freddie's hand and finally she grabbed Sam's hand and laid wrapped it around the hands of her siblings. Then finally she put her own hand on top of her children's. "Look out for each other. Care for each other. Love each other. If you do that, and I know you will, you made me the most happiest mother of this whole damned planet. I'm sorry for what I did, but I truly loved you. I…" she tried to say it again with her last breaths. "I… love… I love… you…" then she breathed out her last breath and died. The three cried and Melanie quickly withdrew her hand. Her face was full with tears.

"It's your entire fault!" Melanie cried and she pointed to Freddie. "Why did you show up? If you didn't show up, things would have been easier. Mom wouldn't have died, if you just didn't meet me. I hate you!" she let her tears go and marched away. She ran away quickly.


	9. Why things change

**Chapter 9: Why things change**

Sam was angry. She was very angry at Melanie. Why would she blur such things out to her brother? He was just as hurt as she was, maybe even more. Didn't she have any feeling in that tiny body of hers? Wait, did she just ask that? Sam, who was known to be as someone who was always blunt whatever the situation was? Whatever it was, Freddie didn't deserve the yelling from Melanie. Freddie was crying in the crook of Sam's neck.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice suddenly appeared. It was Carly who was really close now.

"Mom's dead, Melanie said terrible things to Freddie and now he's crying in my neck," Sam said softly. "No, it's not okay," she burst into tears and hugged her brother tightly. Carly carefully rubbed the backs of her friends in a very comforting way.

"I'm sorry, guys," Carly said. "I really am," Sam stopped crying.

"I'm going to search for Melanie," she said. "You take care of Freddie, okay?"

Demonstrative Carly laid Freddie on her lap and softly pulled his head on her shoulder. She gently caressed his hair, while soothing in his ear.

"Thanks, Carly," Sam said as she saw how Carly rocked Freddie gently on her lap. Carly winked at her blonde friend and continued comforting Freddie. Finding Melanie wasn't that difficult. She sat crawled on a bridge nearby.

"Hey," Sam said calmly.

"Hey," Melanie replied in an even softer voice.

"You didn't really mean what you said to Freddie, right?" Sam asked.

"What?" Melanie asked.

"What you said to Freddie," Sam said. "About everything being his fault. You didn't mean it, right?"

"I did," Melanie said.

"How could you?" Sam asked. "How could it ever be his fault?"

"Don't you get it?" Melanie asked as she stood up. "When Freddie wasn't there everything was perfectly fine, but then he showed up, became by boyfriend, became by brother afterwards, broke up with me, claimed to be my mother's son and then my mother got killed? No, Freddie has absolutely nothing to do with it," she added sarcastically.

"Nothing more than we do," Sam said. "And if I remembered right, you were the one who found the birth announcement,"

"You think it's my fault?" Melanie yelled. "You think I did it on purpose?"

"No, I didn't!" Sam yelled even louder, both let their tears roll over their cheeks. "I'm sorry about saying that," she said calmly. "But do you really think Freddie did it all on purpose? I don't know if you noticed, but he struggles as much with this situation as we do, maybe even more. But after all those years I can say without hesitating, that he never, and I mean never, would even think about it, to hurt us or to let us get hurt by anyone. While he was your boyfriend he would do anything for you, and that hasn't change and now the very first time he really needs you, exactly that moment you decide to run away. What kind of a sister are you?" Sam was filled with anger to his sister, but the anger flowed away when her sister wrapped her arms around Sam and cried almost her tear ducts dry. Sam felt the tears coming again. She too sobbed over the shoulders of her sister.

"But everything change now, Sam," Melanie cried. "We are orphans now. We have no mom, we have no dad, we have no home and I don't have a boyfriend,"

"Well, we are orphans, but we haven't lost everything," Sam said. "We have Carly, Spencer, Mrs. Benson and one heck of a brother."

"I'm so sorry, Sam," she said. "I shouldn't have yelled at him. I just lost myself," Sam started to stroke Melanie's hair.

"We all did, Mel," she said. "We all did,"

"I want to go to Freddie," Melanie said. Sam kept silence and put an arm around Melanie to lead her to Freddie. The two walked over the street as Sam brought Melanie to Freddie, who was still cuddled up in Carly's lap, looking for comfort. Carly noticed Sam and gave Freddie a sudden rub and whispered something in his ear. Freddie looked up. His face was covered in tears. So was Melanie's. Carly pulled her arm under Freddie's shoulders and guided him to his sisters. When Carly and Sam were in reach they carefully leaded Freddie and Melanie to each other, much like Spencer once did with Carly and Sam. The two siblings fell in each other's arms, holding each other tightly. Both were crying loud.

"I'm so sorry Freddie," Melanie cried. "I shouldn't have said what I said. It isn't your fault. I'm glad to be your sister. I really am."

"I know you didn't mean it, Melanie," Freddie said. "You just hurt me a lot, but you apologizing, made me feel a lot better. You knew mom better than I did, so sorry for the loss,"

"She was your mother too, so sorry for you too," Melanie said.

**Sorry, if you happen to hate Creddie and this is too much Creddie for ya, but yeah, I don't. At all. And by the way I wanted Sam to defend Freddie against Melanie, just to mention once more how Sam thinks about Freddie. Also, I wanted to give Melanie some major flaws, which she really didn't have in iTwins, so I thought about her as an overemotional and nosy type. **


	10. A new family

**Chapter 10: A new family**

Fourteen days passed. The funeral of Pam was a private one. Mrs. Benson, Freddie, Melanie, Sam, Spencer and Carly were the only ones there. During the time of grief, the siblings found comfort with each other and with their friends. The future became very unsure, especially for Sam. After Pam's death, Sam slept in Carly's room and Melanie slept in Freddie's living room. Freddie sat lonesome in the studio. Carly, Sam and Melanie went downstairs for some punch, but Freddie decided he needed some time alone. The loss of his mother didn't seem that heavy after all. Sure, he was disappointed that he never really met his mother, but he was glad that he finally could close a chapter and the outcome was more than he could've wished for, two loving sisters. He prayed however that they would find a home. He stared at the ceiling and drowned himself once more into thoughts. He was blessed. In the time of difficulties he got a lot of support. Man, Carly was really there for him when he needed her. Suddenly, he thought about his own future. What will his wife be like? Might it be Carly, or someone like her? Impossible, Carly doesn't love him and there is nobody like her. He thought about what girl would really like him and he thought of two, but one of them was his sister Melanie and the second was Shannon, but that's impossible as well as she is the crush of Freddie's best male friend, Gibby. He decided to drop the thought about a future love. The time will care of itself, he thought. He heard from the stairs. A large figure appeared in the door opening.

"Hey Spencer," Freddie said.

"Yo, Freddo," Spencer said. "Your mom is here. We want to tell you something. Are you coming?"

"You two aren't getting married, right?" Freddie asked with a little fear.

"Don't worry," Spencer said. "I'm not gonna be your uncle. Just come downstairs okay. I'm positive you'd love to hear it,"

"Be there in a sec," Freddie answered with a smile. Apparently that was enough for Spencer as he left Freddie alone in the studio again. He swept up his arms and dropped them into the beanbag he was lying in. Then he pushed himself from the beanbag and walked to the hallway to follow Spencer to the Shay's living room. As expected Mrs. Benson, Carly, Sam and Melanie were already gathered around the table.

"Well, look who's here," Sam said, "Sleeping Beauty,"

"I wasn't sleeping," Freddie said.

"Yeah, whatever," Sam said. The two smiled when they notice they started to drop in their good ol' habits. Freddie took it easily as he knows that brothers and sisters are supposed to tease each other, and believe me, Freddie does tease her back.

"Hush," Melanie alerted her siblings, but on her face was a playful and friendly smile. Melanie acted as an older sister to both Freddie and Sam when they bicker. Melanie and Freddie still loved each other, but in a very different way than a month ago when they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Melanie also helped Carly frequently to keep Sam out of trouble, much to each other's amusement.

"Well," Mrs. Benson started. "Spencer and I have an announcement. First I wanted to say that I just signed the adoption papers for Melanie and Sam. So from now on, I am more or less your mother now,"

"That's so great," Melanie smiled. "Thank you… mom. Oh, I think I already get used to it."

"Well, I don't get used to it so soon," Sam said with a serious voice, but there was a slight trace of gratefulness in her emotion face. "But thanks anyways,"

"There's something more," Mrs. Benson said. "As I'm a lonely woman, it is quite impossible for me to raise you three alone, even when it might only take one or two years before you leave me, but until that time Spencer will also act as your guardian,"

"My pleasure," Spencer said with a smile. "Well, we both know that I'm not really responsible and Mrs. Benson is sometimes too responsible, but we agreed to change some base rules, this is especially important for Carly and Freddie. Freddie, you are no longer forced to use tick bath's anymore and your curfew is expended to 1 a.m. If you planned to stay longer let us know where you are and when you are back. Same goes for Carly, Sam and Melanie"

"Yay, we don't have to get tick baths anymore," Carly chuckled sarcastically.

"I meant the curfew," Spencer said. "Just be home at 1 a.m. and there's no problem. If you stay longer tell me where and when. Also for Sam and Melanie to get used to your adoption mom, you two will spend some time with her and Freddie. She agreed that once in a while you can choose where to go and at other times Mrs. Benson will choose."

"So," Freddie said, "we're actually kind of a family now?"

"We try to," Mrs. Benson said.

"But it's okay if you date Carly!" Spencer called out of the blue, which delivered him a "SPENCER!" from pretty much everybody. Nobody noticed that both Carly and Freddie blushed a little.

"So," Melanie asked. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"You two go to Freddie's room and Freddie will sleep in the visitor's room," Mrs. Benson said.

"Are you okay with that, Freddie?" Melanie asked.

"No problem, sis," Freddie smirked.

**THE END – TO BE SEQUELED**

**Yes, there is gonna be a sequel. It's gonna be Creddie, but with a major role for Melanie and Sam. It will be a lighter one than this one. Sorry by the way if some things didn't make sense in this story.**


End file.
